Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Supports
With Male Avatar C Support B Support A Support With Female Avatar C Support B Support A Support With Dedue C Support * Dedue: Your highness. The hour is late. May I ask where it is you're going? * Dimitri: I'm off to the library for a bit of research before I train. After that, a bath and bed. * Dedue: Very well. I shall acompany you. * Dimitri: Ah, no, there's no need for that. I am a grown man, after all. * Dedue: You sustained an injury during yesterday's training. My presence may be of use to you. * Dimitri: It was a mere bruise that will heal in no time. No need to fret over me, Dedue. * Dedue: Are you dissatisfied with me, Your Highness? Please do not hesitate to correct me. * Dimitri: And there it is again. * Dedue: Yes? What is it? * Dimitri: Well... You often choose to address me as "Your Highness." When we first met, you used to call me by my name. * Dedue: That was because I was unfamiliar with Fódlan speech. Thinking back, such rude manners were inexcusable. * Dimitri: To be honest, I much preferred it. I felt more comfortable being addressed by my name, rather than with the honorifics that go with being a prince. * Dedue: But... * Dimitri: I did not teach you to read and write so that you'd know how to address me properly. And I brought you to the academy as my friend, not a vassal. * Dedue: But Your Highness, a vassal is precisely what I am. * Dimitri: So much has happened since we met, yet we cannot seem to bridge this gap... So be it. I give you leave to return to your quarters. Take an early night and reflect on what I've said. Please. * Dedue: I couldn't possibly. I said I would accompany you, did I not? * Dimitri: True, but I would much prefer that we take steps to erase that mindset of yours... B Support * Kingdom Soldier: He's always with that man from Duscur. How strange... * Kingdom Soldier: I'll bet he used some dirty trick to gain his favor. That's how those scoundrels from Duscur operate. * Dimitri: What a pleasant conversation you seem to be having. May I join? Please, continue. * Kingdom Soldier: Oh! Um! Your Highness... I was just... * Dimitri: I said Continue. * Kingdom Soldier: I... I... I'm sorry, Your Highness! * Dimitri: Such foolishness runs rampant. I fear it is the reality of Faerghus for now. * Dedue: It must appear strange to them, to see me always in your company. * Dimitri: Does it bother you, Dedue? * Dedue: Of course not. However... * Dimitri: Let me guess. You take exceptions to the gossip that you used dirty tricks to obtain your position.; Is that right? * Dedue: That does perturb me. But not for my own sake. I am concerned about Your Highness's reputation. * Dimitri: We're not talking about my feelings, but yours. As far as I'm concerned, those fools can talk nonsense until their tongues fall out. * Dedue: I am afraid I cannot agree. But if you were not concerned for your honor in this instance, then why did you intervene? * Dimitri: Because it is my duty to do so. The day my father was killed, I saw the swine who did it. They were not of Duscur. I saw that. Knew it, beyond a doubt. And yet I was unable to prevent the massacre that followed. Nor could I clear away the dishonor of regicide that was unjustly clung to you and your people! I will not rest until I make up for that. I owe you, just as I owe the spirits of those I let die. * Dedue: I do consider Faerghus to be abhorrent. But you are an exception. You offered me your hand, and pulled me out from an abyss of suffering and death. * Dimitri: ... * Dedue: You risked your life to save a foreigner you had never met. The moment you extended your hand, I decided that only for your sake would I live the remainder of my life. And I would cast it aside in an instant if my death were to your benefit. For that reason, I cannot consider myself your friend. There are still many in the Kingdom who despise the people of Duscur. It would be selfish to me to stand by my side as an equal. * Dimitri: Dedue... * Dedue: Your Highness? * Dimitri: Do you really believe I care one bit about the chatter of the ignorant? * Dedue: Of course not. Please forgive my impudence. * Dimitri: I understand the intention of your words. Still, they grieve me. If you wish it so, you may continue to think of yourself as my vassal. I clearly cannot stop you. We need not be anything more, or anything less. If that is what you wish, Dedue, so be it. * Dedue: Your Highness... A Support * Dedue: Your Highness, you still have scars on your back. It doesn you no good to languish in pain. I will procure some medicine. * Dimitri: No, it's fine. They are still deep...these are from nine years ago. They do not hurt any longer. Besides, it would be a shame if the scars I got from protecting you were to fade. I bear these scars proudly. It makes me think that it was worthwhile that someone like me survived. * Dedue: To hear you say such things... * Dimitri: Dedue, you say that I saved you, but do you know that you also saved me that day? If I had been unable to save anyone, I would have been the sole survivor. I would have had no reason to keep living. But I saved someone - saved you. That and that alone has always been my crutch. * Dedue: When I stood before those soldiers and their swords that day, I was prepared to die. But then you suddenly appeared, and you shielded me. I knew then that a savior's hand could reach into even the deepest darkness. I still have not been able to repay that debt. * Dimitri: Have you not heard a word I've said? You have saved me in countless ways. Five years ago, I did nothing but away my execution within my jail cell. Was it not you that saved me? * Dedue: That was nothing more than my duty as your vassal. * Dimitri: Listen, Dedue... Perhaps you consider me to be someone special. But I think the same of you. You are irreplaceable. Cherished. So stop saying that we cannot be friends. Stop saying such awful things. * Dedue: Please...do not look at me that way. You promised me you would build a Kingdom that is proud to boast of Duscur blood. In this Kingdom, where there is no distinction between the people of Duscur and the people of Fódlan... Will I finally, without reservation, be able to call you a friend? Will I...Dimitri? * Dimitri: Dedue... Yes, you will call me your friend, again and again. No matter how many hardships I must endure... * Dedue: I will do all I can to brind about that world as well. To be your friend...is what I have always wanted. * Dimitri: Is that so? I...I am glad to hear it. * Dedue: But until that time, we must allow no harm to befall you. So please call upon me when you walk alone at night. And even when you go out in the day, please tell me where you are going, and whom you are meeting, * Dimitri: In the end, I suppose there is no fixing you overprotectiveness, is there... I suppose I can live with that. With Felix C Support B Support A Support With Ashe C Support B Support With Sylvain C Support B Support With Mercedes C Support * Mercedes: My goodness. Sword training again today? Don't overdo it, all right? * Dimitri: I certainly won't, but thanks for your concern, Mercedes. It's more of a hobby than anything, so don't worry too much. * Mercedes: A hobby? How wonderful! I would probably get tired of it, but that's just me. * Dimitri: Hmm... Didn't you say you hoped to take the sword test soon? * Mercedes: ... * Mercedes: You're right! I completely forgot that's coming up! What should I do? * Dimitri: To be honest, I've been a bit worried, as I haven't seen you at the training grounds much. * Mercedes: Why didn't you say something sooner if you were so worried about me? * Dimitri: It didn't occur to me that you could have forgotten... But you're right, I should have mentioned it. As an apology, why don't you let me help you with your swordsmanship? * Mercedes: You would do that? I'd really appreciate your help! * Dimitri: OK, but keep in mind that since we're short on time... we may have to "overdo it" a little. * Mercedes: I don't like to overdo it, but if we must. I'll try my best. * Dimitri: It's settled. Let's begin. * Dimitri: Don't tell me you've forgotten how to hold a sword! We have our work cut for us... * Mercedes: I usually just hold the sword without thinking about my grip, you know? Let's see what happens now that you've shown me the proper way to handle it. I was nervous at first, but just look at me now! Hya! * Dimitri: Ugh... Well, I didn't realize offering to help you would mean risking my life. * Mercedes: I-I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened! I just meant to swing the sword. I didn't think it would go flying like that! I'm impressed with how quickly you can dodge! * Dimitri: Yes... I know you didn't intend to murder me. Though that scare likely took years off my life... * Mercedes: Maybe I'm not cut out for this whole sword-fighting thing. * Dimitri: Nonsense. It's far too early to give up. The first time I picked up a sowrd, I was much like you. It's true that different people are better suited to different things, but if you keep at it and refuse to give up, you're certain to improve. * Mercedes: Do you really think so? Thank you, Dimitri. Its very kind of you to - Oh! There's a rip in your cuff, Dimitri. How do you think- * Dimitri: Hm, it seems I didn't dodge your sword fast enough. Don't worry, I can easily repair it. * Mercedes: I'm the one who tore it, so I'll be the one who mends it. How does that sound? * Dimitri: No, please don't worry yourself over it. Just focus on your exam. B Support * Dimitri: Mercedes, I'm sorry to say this of you, but... will you lend me a hand? * Mercedes: What can I do for you? Oh, is the cuff of your overcoat still torn? Mending that shouldn't be a problem at all. * Dimitri: It's pathetic, I know, but I fear my sewing skills are... Well, as you can see, they're just about nonexistant. * Mercedes: Goodness! You must have been concerned when I tore your cuff. * Dimitri: Ah, well... That is to say... Would you please teach me how to sew? I hear you're rather amazing at it. * Mercedes: Of course I'll teach you! Don't look so heartbroken. * Dimitri: You will? Thank you! I owe you for this. * Mercedes: I'll go get my sewing kit. You wait here. * (Fading screen) * Mercedes: I'm so sorry, Dimitri. I've never seen, um... Well, it's just a bit... * Dimitri: No need to dance around the issue. You're fed up with my clumsy efforts, aren't you? * Mercedes: I thougth you might end up bending some needles if you tried mending this on your own, but... How did you manage to break a pair of scissors? * Dimitri: I-I'm just... I'm so sorry. Really. I try to be careful, but with delicate work like this, I just can't seem to manage. * Mercedes: There's no need to apologize! But you must have been uncomfortable making your way here with this tear. * Dimitri: My inability to control my own strenght is humiliating. Of course I'm useless at needlework. * Mercedes: No giving up on yourself. You just have to practice, that's all. No matter how difficult something is, if you keep at it and don't give up, then you're sure to improve. Isn't that what you told me? * Dimitri: Right you are. To give into despair isn't like me. Thank you for the reminder. OK... I'm ready to give it another go. * Mercedes: Great! I'm glad to hear it! First things first, let's make sure the needle is actually threaded this time. * Dimitri: No! I bent another one! B+ Support * Dimitri: You've been spending a lot of time at the training grounds, Mercedes. As far as swordsmanship goes, you're like a whole new person. * Mercedes: Thank you! I have such a great time when you teach me that improving comes naturally! * Dimitri: It's all because of your own hard work. Compared to you, I... * Mercedes: You shouldn't be so disappointed in yourself. You're improving too, you just need to keep at it. * Dimitri: Well, I can hold a needle and thread without breaking anything now. That's...something. * Mercedes: That's a big step! When we started, you couldn't even hold a pair of scissors without twisting them apart. * Dimitri: True... I'm sorry for being such a burden. * Mercedes: You're no bother at all! I like sewing with you. It reminds me of when I was young and my mother taught me how to sew. My mother would sit with my brother and we'd all sew together. Ah, I really miss it. Even though I was barely better than you when I started. Did your mother like to sew, Dimitri? * Dimitri: My birth mother? From my father's accounts, she wasn't great at it either. * Mercedes: Oh, of course. I forgot that the queen of Faerghus passed away long ago. * Dimitri: Yes. I don't really remember what she was like. But I remember my stepmother...always sitting by the window, sewing away. * Mercedes: I'm sure she would have been happy to teach you if you had asked. * Dimitri: She always looked so lonely when she was sewing. So unreachable... She was kind to me, yes. But when she was like that, it was hard to talk to her. I'm not certain she would have wished to teach me. * Mercedes: I'm so sorry, Dimitri. I didn't mean to bring up such difficult memories. * Dimitri: Don't worry about it. If I don't talk about those things sometimes, I'll risk forgetting them altogether. And that would truly be a shame. * Mercedes: I see... * Dimitri: Ah, but now I'm just going on and on about myself. Why don't you tell me more about you? * Mercedes: More about me? Oh, goodness. I don't know what to say. * Dimitri: It's hard to think of something on the stop, isn't it? You could speak of your family, I suppose. * Mercedes: You want to know more about my family? On that topic, I'm happy to oblige. In fact, I'm so glad you asked. It's important to think about your past and share it every now and then. This might take a while, but would you be willing to stay and listen? * Dimitri: Of course. I will listen for as long as you wish. A Support With Annette C Support B Support A Support A+ Support With Ingrid C Support B Support B+ Support A Support With Raphael C Support B Support With Marianne C Support B Support A Support With Flayn C Support B Support A Support A+ Support With Gilbert C Support B Support A Support With Alois C Support B Support B+ Support With Catherine C Support B Support A Support A Support+ Category:Support conversations Category:Fire Emblem supports